Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wide bandgap (WBG) high-density semiconductor switching device and the manufacturing process thereof. More in particular, reference will be made hereinafter to a high voltage power WBG diode.
Description of the Related Art
On the market, switching devices called JBS (junction-barrier Schottky) diodes or MPS (merged PiN Schottky) diodes have recently been proposed. These devices are generally made in silicon-carbide (SiC) substrates and comprise implanted areas with an opposite conductivity to the substrate (e.g., of a P type, for a substrate of an N type). These devices have two distinct types of contacts: an ohmic contact at the implanted areas and a Schottky contact in the areas comprised between the implanted ones.
The above characteristics render the JBS diodes particularly suitable for working in high voltage power devices.
The presence of the ohmic contacts at the implanted areas may, however, cause criticalities in the alignment and may limit the ohmic contact area, also depending upon the quality of alignment of the photo-exposure equipment used. This limits packing of the structure and development of more advanced diodes.